


赤裸

by adjslesylyanhshsh



Category: EXILE (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adjslesylyanhshsh/pseuds/adjslesylyanhshsh
Summary: 无三观，未完成，情人节快乐





	赤裸

**Author's Note:**

> 出轨+羞耻Play+下克上+办公室不伦 警告

　  
　　  
　　田崎敬浩忽然提出要跟他一起出游，他回绝了。

　　这请求实在是突如其来，令他感到手足无措。于是在脑海中一个完整的借口成型之前，“不”字就脱口而出，而对方回应的依然是招牌式毫无破绽的微笑。

　　“这样啊，那真是遗憾，我以为您会感兴趣，就来问一下。”

　　田崎敬浩欠身离开，手忙脚乱的反倒是他自己。

　　佐藤笃志一向不明白为何自己在田崎敬浩面前会显得如此窘迫不安，虽在公司中身为上司，但兴许是对方是从本部空降来的金牌推销员的缘故，极高的业绩令他无法在面对对方时游刃有余，即使毕恭毕敬地说着敬语也让他本能地感受到威胁。

　　事实上，这种恐惧并非所谓与生俱来，他一度十分欣赏田崎敬浩。无论是刚由东京来到广岛便迅速融入环境的亲和力，还是首月他本不抱希望的销售率数值都让他赞叹有加。然而这种钦佩之情好像在某个时刻被意外地扭曲了，成为了某种对年轻的艳羡，或者说是对田崎敬浩这个人本身的倾慕。佐藤笃志事实上是有家室的，妻子带着孩子在海外学习，生活所需都靠着他一人的收入与妻子时断时续的零工维持，尚无法拿到公民身份的妻子无论是在找寻工作还是在收取失业补贴的方面都占了下风。而他现在竟在办公室对一个比自己妻子更加年轻的男性有了非分之想，每想到这他便坐立难安。有时他会自欺欺人，这种公司内部调动最多只持续两年左右，两年后田崎敬浩回到本部，这一切不该存在的情感就可以当做没发生过一样，而他依然是个好丈夫，也依然是个负责任的好父亲。可天不遂人愿。某日下班，他慢吞吞地踱过车站与家之间的小路时，不凑巧地看见了田崎敬浩的身影。

　　田崎敬浩仰着头，喉结上下浮动，脖颈曲线优雅而流畅，佐藤远远地看着他漫不经心地将一个空易拉罐反手扔进了不可燃垃圾中，随即冲他移过视线来。佐藤笃志发誓，回头看向他的那一瞬，田崎敬浩眼中是有光的。

　　他走近了，然后在佐藤笃志面前恰到好处地止步。

　　“部长，我喜欢你，请与我交往。”

　　——

　　这是田崎敬浩与佐藤笃志稀里糊涂地开始交往的全过程。他们稀里糊涂地牵手，稀里糊涂地亲吻，然后稀里糊涂地上了床。

　　田崎敬浩像是个满脑子粉红色泡沫的高中生傻瓜，每晚总偏执地等所有人都走后帮他整理好资料，再牵着他的手往家走。而佐藤笃志意外地意识到自己对这一套哄小女孩的招数毫无抵抗力，要么是他因恋爱而智力滑坡，再要么就是对象是田崎敬浩的缘故，所以不管是怎么样的圈套陷阱他都乐于品尝。因此在十二月的某个夜晚，当对方要求留宿在他家时，他选择了将计就计。

　　这年广岛暖得不正常，临近十二月末才下了第一场雪，衬衫、西服、风衣，兴许再加一条围巾便什么都得以解决了。纵是如此，田崎敬浩的鼻尖仍然冻得通红。雪将停未停，为这样的雪打伞对两个大男人来说极为羞耻的，然而鉴于田崎敬浩已经连打了三四个喷嚏，佐藤笃志不得不把伞撑了起来。

　　此时两个人紧紧挤在了一把小小的透明伞下，佐藤笃志有意识地将伞举得高一些，微妙的身高差距却仍令伞偶尔刮上田崎敬浩的发丝。伞柄在二人之间辗转了几番，最后还是到了田崎敬浩的手里。他有些尴尬，想退出伞外，却被田崎一把扯了回来。

　　“都撑起来了就一起撑吧，雪一会儿可能会下大。”

　　已经过了九点，下了地下铁是一段很长的巷子，路面上并没有什么人，每隔几十米才有一盏晦暗的路灯。佐藤笃志并不介意在这种情况下满足对方的恶趣味，于是没有追究对方拙劣的借口。对方举着伞左右望了望，干脆把他圈进了怀里，现在两人确实都好好装进了伞下，只是这姿势对于两个男人来说有些恶心过头，田崎敬浩却并无放开他的意思，一只手举着那把伞，另一只环在他腰上，温顺地将头靠上他肩膀。这样走有点绊脚，佐藤笃志却难得的没有抱怨，只是偏过头用脸侧在对方柔软的头发上轻微贴了贴，满意地看到对方反被将了一军的窘迫面容。

　　“雪要下大了，要么……今晚我住在你家吧？”田崎敬浩试探性的询问，雪其实已经不再下了，田崎敬浩明摆着只是胡诌了句什么以求留宿。佐藤笃志看着对方被雪浸湿的发梢和摇尾乞怜似的脸，怎么也说不出拒绝的话，最后点了点头把人放了进来。

　　与之前出差同住在旅馆不同，田崎敬浩在他家远没有当时的急切，竟莫名显得有些拘束。对方的紧张给佐藤笃志带来了极大的乐趣，远远地看他连鞋子都要神经质的摆个三次，近乎优雅地冲他笑了。“发梢湿了记得洗个澡。只要不介意是我的衣服的话，换洗衣物和浴袍在浴室都有，然后就随便坐吧。”田崎敬浩这才如梦初醒，放下那几双鞋红着脸点点头，怕踩坏了地板似的一溜烟走到走廊的尽头去了。等佐藤笃志把一切都打点好再穿着浴袍从楼上走下来时，田崎敬浩似乎已经在楼下的客房淋浴间冲完有段时间了，正拿着本来放在电视柜上的相框坐在沙发上若有所思。

　　“这两位是……夫人和令爱？”

　　佐藤笃志有些尴尬，虽然他并非没跟田崎敬浩提过这事，但日常中的确没有过自己事实上是在出轨这样的实感。他有些愣愣地“嗯”了一声，而后听到了一阵窸窣。田崎敬浩忽然起身向他走去，直到两人几乎紧紧贴在一起，低头轻轻地吻了他。

　　“夫人她……很漂亮，千金也落落大方，将来肯定是个美人。”

　　他的声音近乎呢喃，佐藤笃志一时不知该作何回答才好，任凭对方环住他的身子，另一只手在他下颚上摩挲，他轻轻在他下巴上咬了一口，紧接着是一个有些动情的舔吻。

　　毕竟是冬日，就算是室内开着暖气，刚沐浴过留下的热气也很快就会散去。佐藤笃志感到有些寒凉，再加上对方在身体上若有若无的轻抚，激起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。环境有些暧昧，相框被田崎敬浩随手放下，距离恰到好处，刚好在佐藤笃志的视线范围以内，他有些不满，也有些底气不足，但还是开口要求了。

　　“我们……还是进屋吧。”

　　“进屋是指客房，还是……你与夫人的房间？”田崎敬浩似乎铁了心要与这个话题干到底，事实上佐藤笃志并不是忠于打扫的人，客房除偶尔会去清理积灰外几乎不会打开，并不是能住人的环境。他叹了口气，回答。“去我屋。”田崎敬浩的表情倏忽间变得有些复杂，慢慢松开手等他带路，神态又变回了最初有些神经质的窘迫不安。

　　佐藤笃志犹豫了一下，还是抬手摸了摸他的头发以示安抚领着人进了房间。房间格局不大，一米八乘以两米的双人床在中间便填得满满当当，整体色调与佐藤笃志书房的复古典雅不同，相较之下田园气息更为浓烈，墙纸也更加温馨，看来是夫人的意思。屋角的梳妆台上零零散散的放着一些护肤品，靠左的大约是佐藤笃志自己在使用，右侧则整齐地码放着一排口红和几瓶女士香水，浅看并未落灰。这令田崎敬浩感到有些不适，他强迫自己不去在意那些转头又去看佐藤笃志，似乎在期待对方有进一步的举动，比方说一个邀请，可对方只是坐在床上默默地擦着头发，一言不发。

　　田崎敬浩其实有些愤懑，但他依然自然而然地走过去接过了佐藤笃志手上的毛巾，轻柔地帮对方擦起了头发。对方出乎意料地并没有如同此前在宾馆一样闹别扭抗议着要自己来，只是乖顺的靠在他的小腹上，体态慵懒。他的头发仍有一部分滴着水，田崎敬浩用浴袍的袖子的部分吸走了多余的水分用毛巾和手打理起来。佐藤笃志的浴袍由于方才抬臂有些散开了，轮廓分明的锁骨和大半个胸膛危险地露在外面，平日里完全藏在背心、衬衫与西装之内的纹身也显露出来，从雪白的浴袍边缘露出耐人寻味的一角。平日里不惹人注目，佐藤笃志脖子的形状很是漂亮，喉结曲线趋于完美，而闭着眼依着他的景象更使他想入非非，于是田崎敬浩吞咽了一口口水，将毛巾放下，就这样弯下身再次轻轻吻了上去。

　　兴许是不在自己的主场，田崎敬浩今天尤为的磨蹭，双唇相贴又缓慢分离，如此不断重复。直到佐藤笃志耐不住性子伸出舌尖主动舔了一下对方的唇角田崎敬浩才终于松口，有些虔诚地吮吻起他的下唇。而当佐藤笃志感到自己的双唇已经发红发胀时，对方终于第一次探入了他的舌头。

　　田崎敬浩的吻此前一向是温柔但并不温吞的，兴许是由于年纪尚小，有时甚至还显得有几分猴急。这次他却似乎十分有耐心，缓慢的在他口腔中轻推着舌，手头上也迟迟没有什么动作，只是将手臂轻轻环在了他的腰上，轻轻摩挲着浴袍的表面。

　　佐藤笃志已经感到有些冷了，对方身上却热得吓人，他犹豫了一下，捧住田崎敬浩的脸，一只手在后面轻轻梳理起对方的头发，同时安抚性地吮了一下他的舌。田崎敬浩似乎看了他一眼，停下动作在他的脸颊上吻了一下，坐在了他身边，出乎预料的开口询问。  
　　  
　　“佐藤夫人……很久没回来了？”  
　　  
　　“啊……有弥吗？她们一两年会回来一次。”佐藤笃志没想到对方还想继续这个话题，但迫于自己才是出轨的那一方，终究还是老老实实地以一种坦白交代的语气答复。对方的手在他的颊侧盘旋着，指尖轻轻滑过他的颧骨。  
　　  
　　“但口红保质期一般只有一年，不用的话就会坏掉，还是拿走比较好。”  
　　  
　　“有弥不是很在意这些，她以前花钱蛮大手大脚的，现在的话，我也在尽力节省往那边多寄一些，国外的物价让她很是抱怨，我还是希望她和孩子能过的宽裕。刚结婚那段日子她常常不知道把口红放到哪里去了，所以有时会复数的买，放在桌面上的应该是她重复的部分吧。”佐藤笃志突然轻声地笑了，似乎陷入了回忆中，提起孩子眼神有些温柔。田崎敬浩沉默地看着他，起身走到了梳妆台边。  
　　  
　　“这样啊……”口红在指尖旋转，他似乎在一一查看口红底部的色号，“夫人似乎很喜欢粉嫩的颜色，皮肤白皙的美人涂这样的颜色确实很可爱。不过我个人的话……给女友买会更偏向于红色系，比如说……京都红，这颜色很优雅，”他的手指停驻在KATCHA的kyoto red上，然后轻轻打开了盖子。“也很衬你。”  
　　  
　　佐藤笃志有些疑惑地看向他，明显从他的语气中感到了违和。田崎敬浩有些阴沉，一言不发地坐回了佐藤笃志身边，再次吻了他，佐藤笃志乖顺地闭上了眼，在对方远去的吐息之后是唇边奇怪的触感，他有些疑惑地想睁眼询问，却意识到视线被对方的手掌遮去了。这令他异常慌乱，然而在他开始挣扎前，那触感突然消失了，接着又是田崎敬浩熟悉的双唇。他猛地把人推开，用一种惊恐的表情望向对方，伸手轻轻抹了一下自己的嘴唇，看着一抹红在他的手上猛地晕开。  
　　  
　　“你……？”他以看疯子的表情瞪着田崎敬浩，对方却甚至没有与他对视，眼神直勾勾的盯着他由于刚才的吻晕染开的唇妆。田崎敬浩意外地对涂口红一事很拿手，应该是在他提过的那个身为口红爱好者的前女友耳渲目染之下也掌握了一二。他扶着佐藤笃志的腰让他坐起，强迫性地让他看向了镜子。镜中反射出的嘴唇鲜红得令人作呕，一小部分因为他方才用手随意抹蹭而晕出了唇线，在下巴上留下了红色的印迹。  
　　  
　　他本想发怒，脑中却乱成了一团。平日里这房间内未注意到的有关他妻子的细节似乎都涌现出来了。钟表旁并不大的结婚照，梳妆台上挂着的布幔，窗帘的选色，内嵌衣柜中还有他妻子的贴身衣物。田崎敬浩似乎已经进入了某种模式，他并不打算刺激对方，于是决定闭口不言，但已经晚了，田崎敬浩追溯着他的眼神很明显地注意起了衣柜。佐藤笃志敢肯定最初田崎敬浩是想将手伸向内衣的部分的，但或许是因为那终究是他妻子的衣物，田崎敬浩只是以一种呻吟般的语气微不可闻地叹了口气，最后从下方扯出了一双系带的高跟鞋。  
　　  
　　又是红色，佐藤笃志有些脱线，甚至思考起了田崎敬浩会不会喜欢穿红内裤，但现实令他无暇顾及那么多，对方轻轻地将鞋尖挂在他趾尖，然后将他的一条腿抬起，在足背印上下一吻。这画面十分具有冲击力，佐藤笃志轻声地呻吟了一下，难以抑制的感到羞沁涌遍了他大脑的每一个角落，并意识到充血的部位不只有脸颊而已。  
　　  
　　他不愿承认，但他感到兴奋了。  
　　  
　　田崎敬浩喜欢对方的脚踝，它柔软纤细，尤其爱它乖顺地躺在自己手心的模样，当然，或许这只是自他角度发出的赞叹。他喜爱佐藤笃志整个人，从头到脚的每一个部分，每一次动作与每一句言谈……或许除了有关他妻子和孩子的那一小小块，那不是他擅长的领域。鉴于那女人才是佐藤笃志的合法妻子，这样的厌恶听起来会有些自私，不过这种不伦关系本身就没有什么道德而言，他便循着自己的想法去做了。  
　　  
　　佐藤笃志方才刚结束沐浴，田崎敬浩惊讶地发现他并没有穿裤子，只要腿稍微向上抬起一点私处便危险地露出。那圈淡色的褶皱，田崎敬浩乐于看那个地方充血泛红，并在他捣入对方的身体时化为娇艳欲滴的颜色。不过那是之后的事，任何事情都应像工作一样，总需要一步步来，缓慢地去引导。他是个循规蹈矩的人，而对佐藤笃志的告白是他人生中意料之外的事，跳过了约会或是其他的什么，只是出于一时冲动，不过至少从结果来看一切还是令人喜悦的。  
　　  
　　当然，对于做爱田崎敬浩并不打算跳过任何步骤，与佐藤笃志在床上缠绵的每一步骤都为他都来了极大的乐趣，他享受对方在自己的手下逐渐发红发热，直到最后进入某种无意识的状态的整个过程。这可以理解为属于他的某种美学，所以他决定将那令人蠢蠢欲动的位置暂时搁置而细心地舔舐起了对方脚踝的部位。对于对方先前的迟钝他依然有些忿忿不平，出于怒气，他依然冲着人提了一句。  
　　  
　　“没穿裤子呢。”  
　　  
　　满意地看到对方的脸瞬间涨得更红，那褶皱在他眼前紧缩了一瞬，而浴袍之下的某个位置也有了抬头的趋势。他一只手捧着对方的后跟，另一只手在小腿肚上轻轻按着，吻不断落在各个位置，逐渐向上，直到在大腿内侧短暂停驻，以求留下一些赤红的痕迹。佐藤笃志已经开始喘息，偶尔会在他大力吸吮时发出一个短促的音节。当他舔舐到接近耻骨的部分时，对方由口中流出了几声甜腻的呻吟。  
　　  
　　这并不能使田崎敬浩满足，他从对方腿间站起，双手扶住对方的腰，把他轻轻放上床垫，随即自己跨在对方身上，对着对方的唇疯狂地吸吮，像婴儿渴求乳汁。佐藤笃志感到晕头转向，想伸手搭住对方的腰却被人单手按住，身上本就皱得一团糟的浴袍被扯下了，田崎敬浩将手头未放下的口红扭出，尖端抵在佐藤笃志的乳尖上仔细研磨，并引着对方的舌在两人的口腔内搅缠，直到两人都感到有些缺氧。佐藤笃志并未表现出任何谴责的意味或是伸手阻止，事实上若是对方有一句不愿他也会就此停手。可不知是出于对这是他妻子的口红的羞耻心还是出于对他的歉意，对方并没有任何动作，只是默默承受着，眉头紧蹙，好像在面对的是一篇难懂的报表。对于田崎敬浩来说，无论是出于哪个原因都能使他得到极大的满足，他微微笑了，伸出手在他另一个乳头上挤压，用舌头拨弄，直到那个乳尖变硬而逐渐挺立，乳晕的颜色也趋于鲜艳，愈发接近涂满了口红的另一侧。

　　佐藤笃志的口中发出了如同啜泣般的声音，两手攀在田崎敬浩的脖子上，无意义地用指尖在他的背上摩擦。他无法否认在这种气氛之下极度的窘迫使他更为兴奋，以至于只是被玩弄乳头便好像要就此缴械了一般。田崎敬浩微微抬起头欣赏对方的窘态，出乎意料地看到了对方眼中蓄满的泪水，他怔了，旋而有些温柔地在他的眼皮上烙下了一个吻，用舌尖接住了他摇摇欲坠的泪，也像是接住了摇摇欲坠的他。田崎敬浩伸手探向对方的下身，思考着要不要先让对方解放一次。佐藤笃志却撑着身体坐起，在他耳边喘息着，随即是一声细不可闻的“直接后面就好，快点结束吧。“像是要辩解什么似的，他又加了一句。”气氛很怪。”田崎敬浩有些惊讶，面色再次变得阴沉，他拎着对方的腋窝把人摔在床上，直对着镜子，背后那张是并不大却无法让人不注意到的婚纱照，照片上他的妻子微笑着，拿着捧花对他投来喜悦的目光，现在他躺在床上，在他妻子的身前大声喘息呻吟，身上一片狼藉。  
　　  
　　佐藤笃志的前端理所应当的勃起了，撑起了他未褪的浴袍部分并在尖端留下了濡湿的印记。田崎敬浩仍然温柔的给予了他的阴茎一次揉搓，并在顶头的部分轻轻捏了一下，听到了佐藤笃志如同哭叫般的声音。他将对方整个人翻了个个儿，脸庞面对镜子，而屁股则对着他，扒开对方的臀瓣探下头，在对方哽住的啜泣之间将脸埋进了对方的臀缝中。佐藤笃志感到羞耻，对方的鼻尖在他柔软的位置顶动着，唇与舌的温度令他几乎融化，以至于差点没能听清对方的问话。  
　　  
　　“你带着润滑油吗？”  
　　  
　　“我自己……不用那种东西。”佐藤笃志话语间夹了一句呻吟，听起来无端的性感。“套子在左边的柜橱，最下面一层，我们尺寸差不多，应该还……算合适。”

　　田崎敬浩彻底黑了脸，捧起佐藤笃志，在他的屁股上狠狠地打了一下，听到对方惊讶的呜咽后又是在另一边落下了同样的一掌。  
　　  
　　“用你与夫人缠绵的方式上你，这是你现在在要求的吗？”  
　　  
　　佐藤笃志有些惊恐地望了他一眼，大脑有瞬间的停摆，耳边响起长久不使用而有些上锈的橱柜被拉开发出的嗡鸣，他眨眨眼，似乎还在回味对方刚才的话，愣愣地看着对方用牙侧咬开了保险套的边缘，另一只手在他股沟之中缓慢摩擦。  
　　  
　　“等……等等，还没有扩张好，再等一下吧。”他的语气里带了几分劝诱的意味，作为前辈这通常是有效的劝导途径。田崎敬浩并没看向他，用指尖夹着套，皱眉思索着什么。这个牌子田崎敬浩用过，滋润程度不高，他又从中取了两包一一打开，手指在套子表面和内部磨蹭，直到半个手掌被濡湿得发亮。  
　　  
　　“你与夫人的话，现在是不是已经可以开始了？”田崎敬浩并不想用言语揶揄那位未曾见过面的女子，但佐藤笃志的言行确实惹恼了他，他有权感到愤怒。“女人比起你就要方便很多了，只靠这么一点润滑也是可以进入的吧。”  
　　  
　　这是明知故问，也断然是某种对女性的诋毁。田崎敬浩脑中并非是这样想的，但这话已经从口中溢出了，目的是令身下的人感到耻辱。尽管口吻与手段极度卑劣，这句话确实达到了目的，佐藤笃志的身体忽然猛烈地颤抖了一下，自脖颈开始向四周蔓延出一串殷红。他连鼻尖都红透了，像在引诱田崎敬浩作出更多的羞辱，田崎敬浩用干净的那只手在唇上蹭了蹭，又草率地摸了摸对方的头发，看似在安抚佐藤笃志，然而其中各中理由，比如说缓解紧张什么的，也只有他自己才知道了。  
　　  
　　没用，佐藤笃志的存在本身对他来说就是某种紧张本身。佐藤笃志像是风中的一朵勒杜鹃，在他身下火红的开，不断摇曳，起火烧着雪白的被单。田崎敬浩的心跳失了节奏，在胸腔里蹦得稀里哗啦，床上冲他张开双腿的佐藤笃志没再面向他了，他把头偏过去，脸颊靠在柔软的被子上，眼神儿却悄摸摸地跟着他跑。田崎敬浩明白这是种变相的默许，俯下身在他脸上亲了一口，对方闭着眼，睫毛震颤着，田崎敬浩看得出神，下一秒，一根湿润的手指插入了佐藤笃志的后穴。  
　　  
　　插入的时候田崎敬浩明显感到身下的人身子颤了一下，大抵是错觉，他听见一声细小的抽泣。佐藤笃志有力的手臂此时无助地蒙在双眼上，似是面前在发生些什么不堪入目的事儿。小腿在田崎敬浩脸侧晃荡，偶尔贴上他的面颊或是碰着了脖颈便像触了电一样弹开，紧实的大腿和圆润的肩都是硬邦邦的，肌肉因紧张而紧绷在皮下，腰和髋却软的像一滩春水，甚至隐隐的好像有一股向上的力。田崎敬浩觉察到了，想到佐藤笃志正在他与妻子的床上翘着屁股迎合着自己的手指便像失心疯一般，嘴角咧得老高。他将头偏过去吸吮着对方的小腿，佐藤笃志哽咽着，像一列受了惊的雁，一群被网捕住的鱼，一下便浑身都散了，整个人向下陷去。田崎敬浩用手掬他，揽他的背，欣喜若狂地亲他的嘴，佐藤笃志咕哝着，面上好像不大乐意，但确实在回吻。  
　　  
　　佐藤笃志在床上是最漂亮的，白日里的那些故作姿态被抛在旖旎之外，一旦变得赤条条的，他便如同案板上湿淋淋的一条鱼，柔软而无助，任人宰割。他高抬着修长的腿，颤抖着想盘上田崎敬浩的腰，却在某次剧烈的撞击中落败了。田崎知道他是慌乱的，面对着妻子和女儿的目光佐藤有些紧张的避开了他的眼神，这是某种不专心的表现，作为惩罚，田崎敬浩给了他几次更为猛烈的俯冲，满意地听到身下的人啊啊的叫出声来。佐藤的眼泪顺着颧骨留下来，但田崎敬浩将其吻去，却并不打算原谅他，有其他值得愤怒的东西充斥着他的心。

　　他无法理解佐藤笃志这般的人，好似爱着别的什么人，却绝不会放过他。像是隔世的幻境，于是只好用手捧他，去吻他，热爱他，或守护他  
　　


End file.
